Splendid Jinchuriki of the Leaf
by Sagemodeman
Summary: This is a parallel universe fanfic based on characters from the Naruto manga & anime. This story considers Naruto's life if Minato and Kushina had never died and the 9 tails had been split between Kushina and Naruto but no one in the leaf knowing he carried part of the 9 tails. Characters will be canon as far as individuals, though situations will change.
1. NSJOTL Prologue Splendid Jinchuriki

**Prologue - Splendid Jinchuriki of the Leaf**

Many years ago, Konoha was faced with a terrible threat. A masked shinobi seeking to destroy Konoha drew out the Kyuubi from Kushina Uzumaki who was in the throes of childbirth. Though the 3rd Hokage and other shinobi tried to help, they could do little but push the Kyuubi back outside of Konoha's city wall.

The 4th Hokage, Minato Namikaze, transported the Kyuubi away from the village using his Flash Step technique. Then using all his skills he battled the masked shinobi whom he discovered was his former student Obito Uchiha. An injured Obito escaped, leaving the 4th Hokage to figure out what to do with the Kyuubi.

Due to the incredible strain on her body, Kushina Uzumaki was unable to re-seal the Kyuubi fully into her body. Minato, using the Eight Trigram Seal technique, split the chakra Yin and Yang of the Kyuubi between Kushina and their newborn, Naruto. Only Minato, Kushina, and the 3rd Hokage know that Naruto is carrying half of the Nine Tails Demon Fox inside him.

Naruto will carry the name of Uzumaki into adulthood, as the threats to a child of a Hokage are great, especially from the likes of Obito Uchiha. One day he can take up his father's name, when he becomes a Splendid Jinchuriki of the Leaf


	2. NSJOTL Cp 1 A Special Day For Naruto

Chapter one - A Special Day For Naruto

Much like other children from the Village Hidden in the Leaves, Naruto grew up with parents who were exceptional. In his case they were quite exceptional, one being the 4th Hokage and the other one a jinchuriki. Up to the age of four his life was normal for a child, being cared for by his mother and doted on by his father. However on the day he turned four his parents took him to a special place. It was the shrine of the Uzumaki Clan, a Clan which had all but disappeared from memory except for his mother Kushina and of course Naruto.

" Naruto do you know why we're here?" Kushina asked her son

" Mom it's my birthday and I wanna do something special! Why'd you bring me HERE! " Said Naruto

" Well we are here for a special reason, we are here to introduce you to the unique abilities that we Uzumaki Uzumaki we have long life, large chakra reserves, and natural talent for sealing jutsu. It is that last ability that had made us a hunted clan among clans."

" Does that mean I have to worry mom? Are they going to come after me to?"

" It's possible Naruto, but it's been a longtime since anyone has come into Konaha seeking to kidnap me let alone anyone knowing about you. Don't worry though, your Father would find you if they did."

" Are you gonna tell me how you and dad fell in love again?!" Naruto remembered the story of his father saving his mother from captors.

Minato laughed, " No son, we know you've heard that story often enough. We are here to do something special, to introduce you to someone who's been very close to you for a long time. We don't want you to be scared when you meet him, so your mother will be with you."

"Aren't you coming Dad?"

"No I can't join you two because you're going to a very special place."

Kushina led Naruto inside the shrine to an inner chamber where she sat him down and took his hands into hers.

" OK Naruto I want you to close your eyes and empty your mind. I am going to summon that special someone who's been close to you but you have never known."

As Naruto closed his eyes Kushina brought up her chakra level and combined her own chakra with the chakra of the Kyuubi. She projected her mind before an immense gate which had a seal across it. " Kyuubi! ... Kyuubi! I know you're there, I want to talk with you."

From behind the gate the visage of an immense fox with nine tails came into focus.

"What do you want Kushina?" The fox said in a dark growling menace.

" I'm about to introduce your better half to my son Naruto. Please be on your best behavior, he's only a child." Said Kushina

" You dare ask me for a favor after locking me inside both of you!? The folly of you humans! " said an angry Kyuubi.

"So be it", said Kushina, " I didn't want to do this but you are forcing me to do it!"

Giant chains flew from Kushina's body and wrapped around the Kyuubi pinning him, holding him fast to the ground. Kushina channeled some of her chakra through her hands and into Naruto hands creating a psychic link between the two. Suddenly Naruto found himself standing next to his mother but it wasn't in a place he was familiar with or had ever seen in his life. It was like a dark sewer with water on the floor.

"Where are we Mom!? I've never seen this place before. How did we get here?!"

" Naruto, I want you to look at that gate over there. Behind it you'll see a great beast in chains. This is the Kyuubi or nine tails beast sealed inside me. But you and I share a secret, we both have the Kyuubi inside us!"

" Whoaa! That's inside me? How did it get there?"

" Inside you is another one similar to this one except it is only sealed behind the gate and does not have chains on it."

" Why can't I see it? Can he get out? Will it hurt me?" Naruto said showing fear and trembling.

"Don't worry I'm here to help you. Your Kyuubi is over there." Kushina said turning and pointing behind them to another identical gate with a similar fox behind it. However this fox was not in chains and though it did look rather disturbed it did not seem to Naruto that it was nearly as angry as the one inside Kushina. In fact it seemed more bemused than anything else.

" Go say hello to the Kyuubi over there, you need to get to know him because you to are going to be together a long time." Kushina said pushing Naruto toward this new gate and this different Kyuubi.

" Hello" said Naruto, to his Kyuubi.

"Hello Naruto" the fox said in a voice tinged with experience and sadness which Naruto sensed immediately.

"Ummm mister fox sir... are you going to hurt me?" Naruto said with trembling in his voice.

Laughing, the Kyuubi drew up into a sitting position. " No Naruto, I'm not nearly so bad as I seem. And I've got a secret I'll tell you. I have a name you know, it's not Kyuubi or demon fox!" These words he said with authority.

"What is it?" Naruto asked

"My name is Kurama... it was given to me by the Sage of Six Paths. I have been around a long long time, longer than any shinobi living today."

" Wow! You must know an awful lot." Naruto said in amazement.

Though he was only four years old Naruto impressed Kurama with his lack of fear once the initial shock of their meeting wore off.

" Kushina come here... what is your intent of this meeting? What do you want from me concerning this boy!".

" It is time that Naruto began his ninja training and he must know that he is a jinchuriki and what that entails for his life. Both Minato and I hope that you two can become friends and work together so that he can become a strong ninja and protect Konaha. One day perhaps we can recombine your Ying and Yang inside of Naruto." Kushina told the nine tail fox.

" Ahh! to be whole again! Indeed I would like to see that day. So be it Kushina, I will help Naruto to become a splendid ninja. But remember I'm only doing this for me, not for you, not for Minato, not for Naruto, not for Konaha of course! This I do simply for me!"

" So be it. Then you will help Naruto become a splendid ninja! That is as much as I can ask. I will train Naruto how to talk with you. Now that he has come here once it will be easier for him in the future. " Kushina turned to her son and took his hand.

" Naruto it's time for us to go, I will show you how to talk with Kurama in the future without having to come to the shrine. Remember this is a secret that you must not tell anyone else, that you have Kurama inside you. It would be very dangerous if someone were to find out the secret, you would become a target to be kidnapped. Do you understand?" Kushina said in a

serious tone.

" Yes mother I will keep this a secret!" Naruto said knowing that this was a very serious matter. Yet he was filled with awe and wonder at what this special relationship with Kurama would do for his life as a shinobi. The connection was broken and Naruto and Kushina we're back inside the Uzumaki Shrine.

As they came out of the shrine Minato asked them "So how did it go? Is Kurama going to help?"

" Kurama has agreed to help Naruto to become a splendid ninja and Naruto understands he must keep this a secret." Kushina told Minato with a smile on her face and squeezing Naruto's hand eliciting a nod.

" So what do you think Naruto? Was that special enough for you?" Minato said laughing.

"It was awesome! But I think it's going to be hard to keep the secret of Kurama, he's just so awesome." Naruto said holding his arms behind his head with a smile a mile wide.

" Be sure you do keep it a secret, your life may depend on that one day." Minato said with a serious look on his face.

The family of three walked back from the shrine knowing that Naruto's life would change from this day forward.

* * *

Authors Note: For those who have made it this far in Splendid Jinchuriki I thank you for your reading this first story of mine. If you have any comments please send me a review.

Some background on why I decided to write this particular theme of a living Minato/Kushina - Often when reading and watching Naruto online, I wondered how their being alive would have affected the storyline. As Hokage, Minato would of course done some different things. And I think it plausible for Naruto to still have part of the Kyuubi inside him. Splitting the Kyuubi between Naruto and Kushina allows for later plot developments, while still keeping Naruto able to control the power inside of him.

Another issue I want to explore is the teams created upon graduation. I never have seen a plausible explanation for the 9 split up as they were into team specializations, something that doesn't tend to happen IRL until you get some experience under your belt. So I'll be exploring that a bit too.

So sit back and enjoy the ride in Splendid Jinchuriki of the Leaf


	3. NSJOTL Cp 2 Splendid Ninja ShineTarnish

Chapter two Splendid Ninja Shine!  
After the excitement of meeting Kurama, Naruto became a ninja in training under the tutelage of his father and mother. During the next several months with his mother's help Naruto learned to contact Kurama directly without needing her assistance. She also began his training in the art of sealing jutsu. His father helped him identify his chakra type as a wind affinity and instilled in him a desire to train hard physically and mentally. Because Minato was the 4th Hokage he had many duties that kept him away from doing more with Naruto directly.  
One problem Minato was having which was of a very serious nature was the Clan of the Uchiha who were the police force for the Hidden Leaf Village. The Clan of Uchiha had helped found the village but were mistrusted by many. What worried Minato the most was a rumor that a coup was planned by this clan and especially in light of his former pupil Obito trying to control the Kyuubi. Because of this, the council had recruited one of the Uchiha's own, Itachi Uchiha, a fine young ninja who was very powerful and intelligent. His job was to infiltrate and report on clan activity. Over a period of 18 months the full breadth and depth of the planned coup was determined. Despite many overtures by Minato to the Uchiha's nothing seemed to deter their plan. In council with the third hokage no real solution could be found. Then one day Itachi came before the council of elders and spoke to them in secret.  
" I'm sorry for the shameful way that my Clan has acted and is acting. I know that the Hidden Leaf Village has done everything it can to reach out to them but their pride and hatred keep them from seeing the truth and I did not see any way of changing their minds. As a shinobi of the village I can see but one path, the destruction of the Uchiha Clan." At this Itachi bowed to the council.  
The council looking very grave understood the heart of this shinobi and what it took for him to say those words to them. Minato stood up with a heavy heart and address the council and Itachi.

" There must be some other way, the Uchihas are special to the Leaf! We must find..."  
" No! There is no other way, it must be done for the safety of the village." This was voiced by Danzo, leader of Root, an ultra secret sect in Konoha. The 3rd Hokage and other members of the council sadly agreed with the need for such drastic action.  
" But there must be hope for your clan. We cannot let it die out like this!" Said Minato.  
" There is. My brother, Sasuke. As you know my clan has not produced many offspring because of their pride and arrogance. Sasuke will be the last and the first if he survives this cleansing. He has not been indoctrinated into the ways of the Uchihas beyond the basics of our aptitude for fire jutsu. I ask a favor of this council, watch over my brother and see that he does not grow up with the arrogance. That is all I ask if you." Itachi said with cold emotion.  
" You know that by doing this you will become a missing ninja, you'll be held in disregard and disdain across all the nation's for what you will do. But I Minato, the 4th Hokage, promise to watch over your brother to see that he does not grow up with the arrogance your clan has shown, but becomes a splendid ninja like his brother." Minato said with a formal bow to Itachi.  
Itachi left the council meeting knowing that what he was about to do was irrevocable but what pained him most was what it would do to his brother Sasuke. He hoped the 4th Hokage would live up to his promise and help his brother become an Uchiha worthy of their family heritage. On his way out Itachi was stopped by an aide to the 4th Hokage who handed him a small packet sealed with the 4th's sealing mark. Danzo saw the exchange and made a mental note of it before leaving by another entrance to the council chamber.

Weeks before this fateful meeting had seen both Sasuke and Naruto enter the ninja academy along with many other new students. Both the youngsters reveled in the training they were receiving. Each day they went home they could do little but be exuberant about the academy to their parents, specifically to their mothers. After school practice most always started with kunai training. Sasuke trained with multiple kunai both in throwing them and with avoidance techniques. Naruto on the other hand practiced throwing kunai with sealing papers attached to them. When he would throw them and they would make contact whatever they touched was sealed inside a barrier until he released it with a simple handsign. Both young ninja were complemented by their mothers for their skill and training.  
All young ninja go through various training at the academy learning new techniques and areas of ninja training from ninjutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu. This was no exception for Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto found that he was quite adept at taijutsu and ninjutsu but he just could not get a handle on that genjutsu thing. Sasuke on the other hand found all three equally compelling. At their young ages they had much to learn of course but already their instructors could see talent in these two youngsters. The weeks prior to the Uchiha's Clan demise were not some of the happiest for Sasuke. His brother spent less time with him than before and seemed moody. His father, who was a very busy policeman, found time to help him train with his fire ninjutsu once but also seemed on edge.  
On the night of the end of the Uchiha Clan, Sasuke discovered all his Clan massacred. What was worse he found it was his brother who had done the unthinkable. Using his Sharingan, Itachi had destroyed his mother his father his aunts and uncles and all the other Uchiha. And for some reason Itachi had spared his life. Sasuke couldn't understand why, he couldn't fathom the reason his brother had done such a horrible thing and why his brother had left him alive. Why? Why!? Why? Lying in a hospital bed these thoughts continued to run through his mind. The medical ninja had looked over him and healed the minor wounds that his brother had given him. As he lay there the door to his room opened and a youngish looking man walked in. Definitely older than his brother but not nearly as old as is father. He was wearing typical ninja gear underneath a white overcoat that had red flames on the sleeves and along the bottom hem.  
"Hello Sasuke, do you know who I am?" Said Minato  
"You're the 4th Hokage aren't you?" Sasuke said and once he realized what he said and who this was he attempted to get out of bed.  
"Relax Sasuke, no need for formalities. Yes I am the 4th Hokage, Minato Namikaze"  
"But why are you here Hokage?" Sasuke said, unsure whether he wanted to know the answer to his own question.  
"I am here because you are a Hidden Leaf ninja, and I am your Hokage, that is as much as you need to know for now. Get some rest and we will talk more later. " And with those words the Hokage turned and left his room, leaving Sasuke wondering still why the Hokage had come to see him. Would he be blamed for being the only survivor of the Uchiha? What would he do now without any family and a brother who surely would be an outcast among all shinobi.  
As Minato walked from the hospital he began to consider Sasuke, such a young ninja having to face such a burden of losing his whole family and Clan. Then he thought of his own son Naruto, what if Naruto didn't have either him or Kushina, he already had no close kin besides them. What would have happened to him? It was a thought that Minato did not want to play out to the end. He had definitely neglected Naruto and his training since the impending coup and solution had been discussed. He would need to remedy that situation with some one on one training.


	4. NSJOTL Cp 3 Training Commences

**Chapter Three Training Commences**

It had only been a few days since the Uchiha massacre, and Konoha was still reeling from the impact and loss of the Uchiha Clan.

Minato had called an open council of all Leaf ninja within the village. During this meeting it was announced that Itachi had become

a wanted and missing ninja. Anyone who came in contact with Itachi was to use extreme care if alone and simply report his location.

Even low level groups were warned not to engage Itachi, but simply report his location back to the village.

Notices had gone out throughout the Land Of Fire and to other hidden villages to be on the lookout for Itachi. A ceremony

honoring the Uchihas Clan was carried out with great reverence. Sasuke as the only survivor of his Clan was kept under close

supervision and protection.

Since the Uchiha Clan had been the defacto police force of Konoha it was up to Minato to reorganize and create a new force made up of

Chunin level ninja. Their main purpose was to keep up peace within the village among the general population. Any serious infractions

involving higher ranking ninja would be brought to the council immediately for action. The Hokage especially would handle infractions

involving any Chunin or Jonin. With these new ground rules in place Minato was sure life would quickly return to normal.

On the fourth day after the massacre when Naruto returned home from the academy he was greeted at the door of his home by his

father.

" Dad! What are you doing home? You're never home this early, especially with what's been going on lately. Naruto said to his father

with a quizzical look at his face.

" Naruto, I know I've neglected your training as of late, but I think it's time that I showed you a few things." Minato said leading

Naruto out of the back of their compound into an open area.

" Do you know why I am Forth Hokage of the village?"

Naruto thought a moment and then said " Because you're the strongest shinobi in the Leaf Village."

" Your answer is partly correct, I am the strongest shinobi in the Leaf Village right now.

But Being Hokage isn't simply about strength Naruto, it is about being able to protect every one in the village and having their trust

that I can protect them. On the night you were born many ninja gave their lives but were unable to stop the nine tails rampage. Even

the third Hokage was only able to push the Kyuubi outside the village, he wasn't able to defeat it. With my Flash Step technique I took

the Kyuubi far away from the village long enough to give us time to defeat the masked man who had caused the trouble in the first

place."

Minato said reflecting on the past, knowing that it would bring up questions from his son.

" What masked man? Who was it?" Naruto said.

" Naruto what I'm about to tell you is a village secret. On the night that you were born this masked man attacked your mother and

drew out the nine tails and forced it to attack Konoha. His name was Obito, a former student of mine, and a ninja the village thought

was dead. We do not know where he had been or how he survived a rocky avalanche that had crushed his body. What we do know is

he attempted to destroy the Leaf Village that night, and except for my actions he might have succeeded. I tell you this not out of

arrogance, but because I barely defeated him. The ability he possesses to control the Kyuubi is a great threat to the village. It is

also one of the reasons that you carry part of the nine tails chakra inside of you."

Minato let his words sink into his son's brain before he continued.

" I believe that you can surpass me Naruto. But you cannot do so without training. Not only do you need to be trained in the basic skills

of any shinobi, but I need to share with you techniques that most ninja are not able to master. Further, because you have the Kyuubi

inside you, you will one day be even stronger than I am. We do not know when Obito may return, but we must make you ready,

stronger, and more able to deal with him than I was."

Naruto listened intently to his father's words, and as they began to sink in, he knew he must become stronger for the sake of the

village.

" Dad I understand. You believe in me, and I believe in you, so what are we waiting for?!"

" Good, we will begin your training at once. The first thing you have to learn is to control your chakra..."

And thus the 4th Hokage began to train his son to be stronger and meet the challenges of the future.

In another part of the village, Sasuke Uchiha found himself in his family's compound, which was now deserted except for him and two

chunin who had been assigned to guard him. His life had been turned upside down by his brothers actions, and the only solace he

could find was going to the academy and practicing his ninja arts at home. There was not much else for him to do since he had no family

to ask him about his day or help him with his training.

Behind the compound was a large one acre pond with a dock. His father had shown him how to practice some basic fire jutsu on the

dock. So he walked to the end of the dock and drew in a great breath and making a hand sign concentrated his chakra in his mouth.

He expelled it setting it on fire creating a large gaseous ball that exploded across the surface of the water. He could feel the burn of the

heat on his lips and remembered the day when his mother had placed ointment on his cheeks to soothe the burn.

He practiced the jutsu for another half hour, and then took a short rest break. Nearby was a small grove of trees with a few large

boulders strewn around. He chose this location to practice his kunai throwing. He tried to copy some of the moves of his brother Itachi

that he had seen when he was much younger. Itachi had an uncanny ability to avoid kunai knives that he triggered off either directly or

by throwing other kunai to redirect their paths. So it was this technique that Sasuke now tried to imitate. He was nearly as good as his

brother, but he did sustain some cuts when he couldn't avoid one kunai.

As he continued to practice, he did not know what life he would be able to lead without family, but he knew he must get stronger so

that one day he could find Itachi and find out why his brother had massacred their Clan. He continued to practice for another hour

before finally stopping for the night. His guards marveled at the young ninja's perseverance and reported his progress to the fourth

Hokage the next day.


	5. NSJOTL Cp 4 The Forbidden Technique

Chapter 4 The Forbidden Technique

The sun was making its final attempt to stay in the skies as Naruto's weary body entered his bedroom.

His first session of training with his father had been very intense for the young man. Even though he

had been attending the academy for quite some time he had never had training like this, one on one,

and so personal. Minato had a much more directness Naruto had never experienced before. He would

demonstrate the objective and then coach Naruto on his technique. This first session had been about

chakra control, and though Naruto thought he understood what chakra control was he was mistaken.

In the academy his instructors talked about chakra theory and even demonstrated hand signs, but they

never had much time for any individual student. Now he was getting one on one attention from his

father the Hokage, and he wondered if it would kill him.

He changed out of his training clothes and took a shower and sat at a desk in his room with a towel

draped over his lap. He closed his eyes and concentrated on that inner feeling and interspace that

was the connection between his mind and the spirit of the Kyuubi. He hadn't talked to Kurama in a few

days personally, but knew the fox was always aware of everything that was going on in his life. In mere

moments he found the projection of himself standing before the great seal gate and behind it was Kurama.

" Kurama! What did you think about that training, wasn't it cool?"

" Chakra training, oh yes how interesting" said Kurama with feigned interest. For a tailed beast such training

would be like an elephant having interest in an ant.

" All right!, I know it's not that interesting for you" said Naruto " but it's completely new for me."

" I'm glad you understand that Naruto, if you have any questions for me please ask them and be on your way."

" Well I'd ask about your chakra, how does it work with mine? I mean when I'm trying concentrate on my

chakra I can sense there's more there than just what I have or am trying to use."

" _So this child can even sense my chakra at this young age how interesting_" Kurama thought to himself.

" You are right Naruto, what you're feeling is my chakra in the background. This seal... " Kurama motioned

to the gate and seal affixed to it. "... holds back my chakra otherwise it would overpower yours. Even so,

small amounts of it mix with your own chakra continuously. That means you have to learn how to balance

my chakra and yours together whenever you go to perform a jutsu. When you become stronger we will be

able to mix more of my chakra with yours and you'll become quite powerful. Even more powerful than your

father. But that is a longtime down the road, for now you just need to concentrate on that balance."

" Oh! Well that makes sense, it just kept disturbing me when I was trying to concentrate my chakra. It was

like trying to stop water in the river from pushing me along." Naruto looked up thoughtfully trying to decide

if there was anything else he wanted to ask Kurama. " I guess that's all for now, thanks for explaining it to me."

"Very well Naruto, remember I'll be watching everything you do because I am a part of you."

And so the conversation between host and tailed beast ended. And over the next few weeks Naruto was able

to concentrate more on balancing his chakra and the 9-tails together, but still it seemed to Naruto that he was

fighting to hold back a dam from bursting. This caused problems when trying a new jutsu, the transformation

technique. Every time he tried to concentrate on changing form the chakra flow would become erratic and his

transformation would be incomplete. His instructor Sensai Iruka Umino scolded him for failing such an easy

technique used by shinobi on a regular basis. If he was unable to master the technique, Iruka told him, he might

not even graduate the academy! That definitely wouldn't work for the son of the Hokage! So it was late one

evening that Naruto once again projected himself into a conversation with the 9-Tails fox.

"Kurama! Your chakra's causing me to fail the transformation jutsu! Can't you do anything about letting your

chakra mix with mine?!" Naruto said in exasperation.

Now Kurama knew the problem Naruto was having, but he also knew there was nothing he could do about it.

The fault was in the Eight Trigram Seal used to seal him away, it was designed to allow a portion of his chakra

to flow all the time mixing with Naruto's own and he couldn't stop it... which he would have gladly done because

then he couldn't be used as a tool by Jinchuriki hosts. But he devised a way that Naruto could get around this

problem, though it might get the young boy in trouble, which really didn't worry Kurama all that much.

"Naruto boy, listen to me... the problem isn't me... it's YOU! You've got to use more chakra to achieve the

balance you seek. I think you need to learn a Forbidden Jutsu that will help you with this problem. "

"A Forbidden Jutsu? What's that? I've never heard of a Forbidden Jutsu, what does that mean? " Naruto asked,

both concerned but also intrigued.

"Forbidden Jutsu are jutsu developed by ninja, they are difficult to master and require more chakra and mental

control than normal jutsu. Every Hidden Village and Clan have jutsu they call Forbidden, and they keep these

written down in scrolls. You need to find the scroll for your village and find a forbidden jutsu called

Multi Shadow Clones. "

"Shadow Clones? That sounds cool! What will it do? " Naruto asked, forgetting that it was a forbidden technique

and he shouldn't even be thinking about it at his stage of training.

"A shadow clone is different from a simple tranformation technique where you transform yourself into someone

else as a disguise. A shadow clone is a physical manifestation of yourself, kind of like your twin. When you learn

the multi shadow clone jutsu you can create multiples of yourself. " Kurama explained.

"Whoa! Will it help me control my chakra better? " Naruto asked, completely forgetting once again that he

shouldn't even know about this jutsu.

"Yes, it will require you to use more chakra, both yours and mine, and you should be able to perform it easier

than the transformation jutsu. But you need to find that scroll before you can learn it. And you better keep this

a secret between you and me because other ninja will get angry if they think you are learning such a technique.

And don't you dare tell anyone I gave you the idea!" Kurama emphasized this last point, better that no one

know how much he was helping Naruto, even if Kushina and Minato had asked him to help, they would

disapprove of such knowledge at Naruto's age.

"Ok... OK... I understand... I've got to find that scroll... " Naruto said, now more interested than ever in this

forbidden technique.

Naruto wasn't sure how to find out about jutsu that were supposed to be forbidden, but he decided to broach

the subject with Minato during their next training session.

"Dad, some of the other students were talking about forbidden jutsu their families know... they acted like

forbidden jutsu were totally awesome... are they?" Naruto asked in the middle of a break in their training.

"Forbidden jutsu? Naruto.. you shouldn't worry about such things at your age... such jutsu are forbidden to

most ninja and kept secret because they are both powerful and dangerous. It takes skill and great control to

master such things, something none of your classmates or you should be thinking about at all. One day, if I feel

you're ready I might let you see the scroll I keep locked away that has the Leaf's list of forbidden jutsu. But put it

out of your mind for now. Lets get back to training your chakra control."

"So he's got the scroll someplace! I must find it!" Naruto thought to himself and decided right then to start

his search in his father's study inside the house.

After their training session, instead of retiring to his room, Naruto went to his father's study and looked around.

Though he'd been in the study numerous times, he'd never really explored it more than cursory glances

here and there. Besides his fathers large desk, there were shelves around the room filled with books and scrolls

of all shapes and sizes. He explored these shelves and though he found some interesting titles he filed away for

later reference, he only found a few training manuals mainly focused on ninja tactics and strategies. He would

need to expand his search to the Hokage's office in the main administration complex next to the training academy.

But that would have to wait for another day as he was now feeling the hunger pangs since he hadn't

eaten since lunch time.

It took a couple of tries for Naruto to get into his father's main office in the village without being noticed, but once

he did he found a secret panel in the office that opened into a small library. Inside this room were hundreds of

scrolls of all types, classified mostly by chakra types and fighting styles. One small section however was dedicated

to a few rather large scrolls. A particular scroll had the symbol for the Leaf Village with a gold clasp securing a

very fine ribbon. Releasing the clasp, Naruto found himself staring at an introductory column written by the First Hokage.

_"I Hashirama Senju, do declare the jutsu techniques listed in this scroll to be forbidden among our clans and village except to the most able and proven shinobi. All Hokage are to guard this document with care and security so that no shinobi outside of the Hidden Leaf Village will gain access to our hidden secrets and use them against us._

_As it is the nature of shinobi who strive to achieve greater successes to come upon new techniques and Jutsus, if these techniques and Jutsus are deemed to be of high degrees of danger to the life and well being of the Shinobi or the Village, these are deemed to be Forbidden. All future Hokage are to keep this scroll updated as such techniques and Jutsu are discovered._

_Hashirama Senju_  
_First Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves"_

Reading the words of the First Hokage sent a shiver up Naruto's spine. He'd found it! The scroll of Forbidden Jutsu!

Carefully, Naruto secured the scroll and made his way out of the small room back into the main office area. No one had

entered the room much to his relief and he quickly made his way out of the office and building back to the family compound

so he could study the scroll.

When he got home he rushed into his room, locked the door, and laid the scroll on his bedside desk. He then unrolled

the scroll to the point past the First Hokage's introduction. The next column was a mixture of sentences, symbols

representing hand signs, and pictorials showing one person becoming two, three, and more. Naruto began reading the first

paragraph...

_"Though many Jonin level shinobi are aware of and use the Shadow Clone technique, few are able to do more than create a single shadow clone. The following technique, Multi Shadow Clone, should only be attempted by the most advanced jonin who have large chakra reserves. Attempting this technique is very dangerous to the life of the shinobi since they are essentially splitting their own chakra by the number of clones created. Creation of a single clone halves the longevity of a user so much so that normally this technique is only used for infiltration and information gathering. Using this technique for any other activity is highly dangerous and only the most skilled should attempt this jutsu._

_To perfrom the Multi Shadow Clone jutsu the user will perform the hand signs below and concentrate on the number of clones they desire to create while summoning chakra into themselves. Total concentration is necessary in this step. While creating the shadow clones, the user has the ability to switch locations with any clone helping to conceal their real location if they are observed performing the jutsu. Shadow clones created in this method are corporal but not permanent. Sufficient force to deplete a clone's chakra concentration will cause the clone to disappear. Use of this technique in battle is not recommended due to the risk of life from having split the users chakra._

_To dispel clones the originator should make the proper hand sign and indicate which clone to dispel. A clone may dispel itself if necessary by making the same hand sign and concentrating only on itself. This technique is useful as any knowledge acquired by the clone will be returned to the shinobi._"

Naruto studied these paragraphs and the hand signs, practicing them over and over until he was sufficiently satisfied

that he had them memorized. He then made some of the hand signs and concentrated some chakra within himself. But

nothing happened! He stopped and thought about what he read and wondered if maybe there wasn't something

more he was missing. He tried several more attempts with little success. Then he struck up an idea, he was concentrating

his chakra and making the hand signs, but he wasn't thinking about how many clones he would make!

So once again he proceeded to gather chakra into his body and made the handsigns, then he thought of the

number of clones... 3 clones.. yes he would make 3 clones. And POOF! 3 clones appeared next to him in his room.

Each clone was dressed just like him, and in fact in every way they looked like him. And they even acted like him...

they smiled and were high-fiving one another.

The original Naruto sensed something was different with him... he felt slightly depleted, as though he was just a

bit tired, not so much as to not be able to do anything, but definitely not wanting to go run an obstacle course.

He decided to dispel one of the clones, and made the handsign to do so and POOF, that clone was gone. So that

left him and 2 clones in his room. When he dispelled the clone he also felt his energy level increase so he wasn't

quite so tired. He wondered what it would feel like if he dispelled the remaining clones so he proceeded to

release them as well... POOF they were gone, and his energy level increased almost back to normal.

Naruto decided he needed to test this shadow clone ability out more so he created two more clones, this time

switching places with one clone so that he had moved a few feet across the room while is clone was in his place

next to the desk. Over the next half hour he experimented with creating shadow clones, sometimes just one,

sometimes so many he nearly filled up his bedroom, causing the floor to creak. This drew attention from his mother

who was downstairs. What an opportunity! Naruto dispelled all but one clone, feeling a bit more drained with

the exertion. He sent the clone down to see what Kushina was making for dinner and then to have it dispel

itself once out of sight.

The clone Naruto entered the kitchen and approached Kushina. "Hey Mom what's for dinner!"

"Hello Naruto, your favorite, ramen with pork and vegetables! Here have a taste!" Kushina shoved a wooden spoon

with some broth on it into the clone's mouth.

"Wow, great as always Mom!" the clone said and left the kitchen. Once the clone had rounded the doorway out

of sight of Kushina it made the hand-sign to dispel and it was gone.

Upstairs, Naruto had laid down on his bed to await the results of the experiment. In a flash he had a memory

of his mother standing in the kitchen putting ramen broth in his mouth. His mouth began to salivate and warm

in his memory as if it was he who had actually tasted it. _"Amazing! What opportunities this will bring!_" Naruto

thought as he pondered the advantages of the Multi Shadow Clone jutsu.


	6. NSJOTL Cp 5 Student No More

Chapter 5 Student No More!

_**The Ninja Academy of the Leaf has the duty of instructing young ninja in the basic skills of a Genin level ninja. Once a student has become proficient in these ninja skills, as determined by their instructors, they will graduate to become Genin of the Hidden Leaf and begin their careers as ninja. Through perseverance in training and experience carrying out missions a Genin can become a Chunin, and a Chunin a Jonin. **_

_**Basic Skill Requirements**_

_**Show an aptitude for at least one of three fields of jutsu - Ninjutsu, Genjutsu,Taijutsu**_

_**Demonstrate grasp of basic ninja skills including - Weapondry, Evasion, Concealment, Deception**_

_**If these requirements are not met the student shall remain at the Academy until they do so or choose to leave the Academy. **_

_**Graduation Exams shall be held four times a year as determined by the Hokage of the Leaf**_

_**The next Graduation Exam is scheduled for: **_

_**Monday**_

The students all examined the sheet that had been posted in their designated classroom at the Academy. Much commotion and banter filled the air of the classroom as each student considered their future lives as Genin. Some with bravado and others with trepidation, but all with an awareness their lives were about to hinge on a pivotal moment they could not stop.

Naruto was one of those students, knowing come Monday he would be an Academy student no more. His practice with the Multi-Shadow Clone technique had improved his chakra control so he was even able to perform a simple transformation jutsu without problem. He had returned the Forbidden Scroll to it's location in the Hokage's office at the suggestion of Kurama, who had advised for now that Jutsu would keep him sufficiently occupied with it's complexity. And since he knew where that scroll was kept he could gain access to it in the future, but if it were discovered missing it might be placed in a location he would never find without asking his Father.

So it was some comfort to Naruto when Iruka Sensai announced the final exam would be a transformation jutsu. Naruto had decided to keep his knowledge of the Multi-Shadow Clone technique secret, otherwise too many questions would be asked. Only as a last resort would he use that technique!

On that Monday of the scheduled exam all of Naruto's class arrived early and awaited their names to be called to go before the examiners to show their ability. As each name was called the student exited the classroom and was led to the exam area.

"Shino Aburame" - a rather tall boy wearing rather concealing clothing and glasses left the room.

A few minutes later...

"Choji Akimichi" - this boy was rather chunky, maybe even fat, wearing clothes that made an observer wonder if they could keep his girth in check.

And so the names were called one by one.

"Anaki Eichnichi" a rather plain boy who wore glasses

"Soicha Funakaku" A golden haired girl who talked incessantly

"Sakura Haruno" - a pinkish haired girl who Naruto thought was rather pretty but bossy

"Hinata Hyuga " - a raven black haired girl who was immensely shy, Naruto didn't know why, but he found her a very interesting study.

"Kiba Inuzuka" - this boy was rather brash, he had black hair and almost always smelled like a dog kennel.

"Shikamaru Nara" - the class lazy bones... Naruto knew though that this boy was bright because he would know the answers out of class but never raise his hand in class.

"Jinto Sichi" - a boy who often was late to class and made excuses about it

A few more names were called and then Naruto heard the name...

"Sasuke Uchiha" A black haired boy with piercing eyes and who always made Naruto feel he was second rate. All the girls fawned over him, but he didn't seem to notice. Naruto had faced him a few times during training classes and most of the time Sasuke won, he was quick and agile, making Naruto feel like he should train harder. Kurama had advised Naruto to keep an eye on Sasuke because his clan was a dangerous one in the history of all ninja. He wouldn't elaborate more than that, he said it would have to wait for when Naruto was older and wiser.

Only two students were left in the room, Naruto and a girl named Ino Yamanaka, she wore long blond hair and was often arguing with Sakura Haruno about Sasuke Uchiha.

"Naruto Uzumaki"

This was it... his turn... he got up and left Ino Yamanaka in the room and was led down the hall and up a set of stairs to a room without windows. As he entered there were three instructors sitting at a table at one end of the room and just open space everywhere else.

"Naruto Uzumaki, this is the graduation exam to become a Genin of the Hidden Leaf Village." Iruka Sensai said, he was sitting in the middle seat at the table.

"My fellow instructors and I will judge your worthiness to become a Genin. Your scores and proficiency in the basic ninja skills are near the top of your class, however you must demonstrate the Transformation Jutsu now as a test of your ability in front of us. I know in the past you have had difficulty with this jutsu, so if you fail now you will not graduate. The sign of any good ninja student is improvement. Have you improved Naruto? Can you transform into the 4th Hokage?"

"Yes Sensai, I have been practicing that jutsu and have achieved good results." Naruto responded.

"Very well, you may proceed." Iruka said.

And so Naruto concentrated on tranforming into his father, the 4th Hokage.

As the exam was the only activity scheduled for his day, when Naruto finished he walked out of the Academy toward his home compound. As he walked the streets he looked at all the different people in the Leaf. Shinobi, merchants, young people, old people, children playing, yes there were many people in the Leaf and he was one of them, the son of the 4th Hokage, son of the Jinchuriki of the Leaf who carried half of the 9 Tailed Fox. Life was definitely interesting for Naruto.

As he entered the front door to his house he found Kushina and Minato waiting for him.

"Well Naruto? How was the exam? Not difficult was it?" his mother asked with a smile on her face and her long red hair falling down both shoulders and back.

"Yes Naruto, so are we looking at a new Genin of the Leaf?" Minato asked with as much of a smile as Kushina.

WIth tears rolling down his cheeks, Naruto said "I did it! I did it! I became a ninja!" And he told his parents about the exam, how he answered Iruka's questions by concentrating his chakra and tranforming into his father, the 4th Hokage.

"Well this calls for a celebration! How about some Ichiraku Ramen tonite!" Kushina said.

"Yay!" Naruto said. Though his mother was a great cook, something about that Ichiraku Ramen was just out of this world.

So the family of three headed out the door for an evening meal at Ichiraku.

The graduation ceremony for the students was held that Friday. Their families all attended, at least those who had family. Each student was presented with a headband to which was affixed a metal badge with the symbol of the Hidden Leaf, a leaf with a swirl in it. Once all headbands had been distributed the 4th Hokage spoke.

"Congratulations to you all, you are now Genin of the HIdden Leaf Village! Wear your badges with honor and courage! You are the next generation of Shinobi who will protect and serve the Land of Fire and the Village Hidden in the Leaves. As your Hokage I promise to pass on the Will of Fire to your generation when the time comes. Again congratulations Genin!" The 4th Hokage spent time with the graduates, parents, and instructors, giving Naruto a wink and Kushina a hug before heading to his office to take care of other village business.

In all the commotion few noticed Sasuke Uchiha leaving the graduation cermony, but Naruto did and excused himself from his mothers side to go speak to him.

"Congratulations Sasuke! Isn't this great... we're ninja... we've become Genin!" Naruto smiled at him and presented his hand to extend a handshake to his fellow student.

"Genin huh? I should already be a Chunin! My brother was a Chunin at 10!" Sasuke looked at Naruto with a fierceness in his eyes which spoke of a hatred and sadness beyond contemplating. He turned his back on Naruto and left the Academy grounds.

"Who was that student you were with Naruto?" His mother asked as Naruto returned to the celebration.

"That was Sasuke Uchiha... he's got some real problem Mom!" Naruto said with a huff of exasperation with the sudden departure of Sasuke.

"Don't be too hard on him Naruto... he's lost his whole family and clan. He hasn't had anyone to depend on. " She gave her son a hug. "Try to understand him from his position Naruto.. you might find he would be a great friend one day."

"I don't know... but I will try." Naruto said, figuring on asking his father about Sasuke one of these days. As Hokage he must know more about why Sasuke lost his family and maybe help Naruto understand him.

The following Monday all the graduates returned to the Academy building for assignments as Genin. As the students gathered in the classroom they all were sporting their new Leaf Shinobi badges. Some had tied them to their foreheads, others to their arms, and some around their necks. When Iruka Sensai entered the class fell quiet to listen.

"Congratulations to all of you on your graduation from the Academy. Now that you have graduated and become Genin you will be assigned squads of three with a Jonin leader who will assess your abilities and help you hone and train your abilities while performing your ninja duties. Each squad formation is based on talents and weaknesses and specializations.

I will now call out your team assignments... "

Iruka went through the names calling out squad numbers and their assigned Genin. As the pool of prospective Genin dwindled to the final 9 it was anyones guess who would be teamed with whom.

"Team Seven, Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuga, Sasuke Uchiha

Team Eight, Sakura Haruno, Choji Akamichi, Shino Abarame

Team Nine, Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, Kiba Inuzuka"

There was much grumbling and surprise at the announced teams. None of the Genin knew why they had been thrown together in these squads as that decision was left up to the 4th Hokage.

What these new recruits into the lines of Leaf shinobi did not know is what was in the mind of Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage of the Leaf.

When Minato took the reigns of power from the 3rd Hokage Hiruzen Saritobi it was just after the Third Great Shinobi War. The three great Sannin, Lady Tsunadae, Lord Jiraiya and Lord Orochimaru declined the position of Hokage years before and each for their own reasons had left the Hidden Leaf. So it was only under the guidance and suggestion of the 3rd Hokage that Minato took the position. Though it had taken some time to get use to the role of leadership, Minato's ability to strategize and find unique solutions which had kept Konoha safe for many years. But in the back of his mind was the attack 12 years before led by Obito Uchiha controlling the 9 Tail Fox spirit. Konoha had to be prepared and vigilant in case of future attack.

When he looked at the Genin graduating list many of them showed average ability, in fact they might never make it beyond Genin or Chunin. But nine of the students showed promise, whether in intelligence or skill, each had something special. The question was, what would bring out those abilities. Balancing each team was paramount, they all should have some sensory, scouting ability, beyond that was team specialization whether for defense, attack, or otherwise.

Starting with his own son, knowing that he possessed part of the 9 Tail Fox spirit, teaming Naruto with Sasuke Uchiha was a given. They would push each other and challenge one another, and in that struggle they would help elevate the young Hinata Hyuga whose Byakugan would be useful to determine enemy targets while also providing long range intelligence.

Next was what Minato liked to call the special skill squad, Sakura Haruno, Choji Akimichi, Shino Aburame. The Haruna clan was known for high chakra control skills which allowed amazing strength and yet precise control, while the Akimichi clan's Giantism jutsu would eventually flourish in this young clan member, finally was Shino Abarame whose control of insects, if anywhere as precise as his clan, would allow tracking and versatility in battlefield environments.

Finally was team 9, Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, Kiba Inuzuka. Although initially intending to place Choji Akimichi in this squad, the balance would be much the same with Kiba Inuzuka who would provide both a tracking ability as well as attack capabilities with his Ninja hound. Shikamaru Nara and Ino Yamanaka's abilities would compliment one another, being shadow control and mind minipulation by clan traits. The biggest question for Minato was would the personalities of these ninja squads be compatible, would they find a way to work as squads or not?

Finally, Minato had to assign Jonin to these teams. The three Jonin who most matched these teams were Kakashi Hatake, Asuma Saratobi, and Kurenai Yuhi. Knowing that Kakashi possessed the Sharingan, he would be the best candidate Jonin for Team 7, whereas Asuma Saratobi would light a fire under Shikamaru Nara and Ino Yamanaka and Kiba Inuzuka Team 9 in focus. Finally was Team 8, Kurenai Yuhi with her genjutsu would be well suited to teach a young Sakura Haruno and help a young Choji Akamichi focus on what was important to be a good shinobi, plus she understood the uniqueness of the Abarame clan.

As Hokage it was his decision to make, and these teams seemed at least on paper to work the way he was hoping. Only time would tell whether these nine would inherit the Will of Fire as he had.


	7. NSJOTL Cp 6 Genin Surprise!

Chapter 6 Genin Surprise!

While the Genin were getting sorted into their prospective squads, all the Jonin who were to become their team leaders

were in conference in the Hokage's office receiving their own assignments to these squads. An assistant to the Hokage

handed packets of information out to each of them.

"Each of you now has the responsibility to lead these squads and see to their training. You have three days to assemble

a preliminary report based on your assessment of personal as well as team skills. Weekly reports are expected on

their overall progress for the first two months and monthly afterwards. Remember, these young ninja are the future of Konoha."

Look over your packets now and familiarize yourselves with your squads. You will meet with them this afternoon and

begin the team assessment." Minato told the group of Jonin gathered around his desk.

As the Jonin left the Hokage's office Minato's assistant stopped Kakashi Hatake and motioned for him to stay.

"Kakashi, as you can see I've put Sasuke Uchiha in your squad. As the only user of the Sharingan left in Konoha it will

be your responsibility to see to his training. However, that is not why I have asked you to stay." The Hokage excused

his assistant from the room and continued. "As you can see, I've also put my son Naruto into your squad. I've done this

for more than the obvious reason of their potential skills meshing, it is for the reason I'm about to confide in you. This

information is not to be shared with anyone else until necessary or I announce it myself. Naruto carries a

secret which Kushina and I have kept for the past 12 years. On the night of the Nine Tails Fox attack Kushina was left

weakened from Naruto's birth and unable to stay a complete vessel for the Nine Tails. Because of this we had no choice

but to seal part of the Nine Tails inside of Naruto. "

Kakashi's face was awash with surprise, a hard thing to do as Kakashi was a highly skilled Ninja able to control

his emotions very well.

"Yes, I know this comes as a shocking surprise. But there is more. Naruto is aware he carries the Nine Tails and has

known it for many years. Yet I don't think he knows how much of an advantage and danger this power holds. You of all

the Jonin know the necessity of training Naruto to control this new power. Your experience in learning to use the Sharingan

even though not born with it should be helpful. As Naruto learns to use this power please keep me advised of his progress

and if there is any help either I or Kushina can offer. " Minato said to Kakashi in a serious tone.

"Wouldn't Kushina be a good instructor for Naruto to use the Kyuubi's power?" Kakashi asked, having already accepted the

surprising new information he'd just been given.

"As much as I would like to have Kushina help, I think it would raise to many eyebrows if she were openly seen instructing

Naruto. Perhaps later, but for now it is important for Naruto to learn the ropes of being a ninja in a team. Unless there are

any other concerns you have that is all I have to tell you for now. " Minato finished.

"Yes Hokage, I will do my best to train Naruto and the others as a team." Kakashi said and dismissed he left the Hokage's

office to contemplate the meeting with his new squad.

Later that afternoon the new Genin had for the last time gathered in their classroom. This time they were sitting in three

man teams awaiting their new Jonin squad leaders. Each team was a bit on edge, realizing they were now embarking on

a new life and new experiences. Shortly after all the Genin arrived, most of the Jonin had filed into the room. Each Jonin

called out their personal team and the four man squads left the room. As the next to last team left, only Naruto, Sasuke,

and Hinata were left in the room.

"Where's our Jonin leader?" Naruto said frustrated "He should have been here 30 minutes ago! He must be a real lazy

ninja if he's this late. "

"Great, just what I need, a Jonin who isn't going to help me get stronger!" Sasuke said.

"He's probably just down the hall... ummm, I'm sure he'll be here soon." Hinata responded to the other two Genins

derogatory remarks.

The two boys looked at the girl they'd been teamed with, neither knew her well, only having had training sessions

where most often the boys faced boys and girls faced girls. Few students had the time to spend on developing friendships

and relationships as classes were rather rigorous and even free periods were monitored strictly. Unless they lived in the

same part of the village, likely they never saw one another except at the academy.

"Yeah right, an élite Jonin being this late... like he intended to keep us waiting." Sasuke said snidely. But as those words

came out of his mouth Kakashi Hatake walked through the doorway.

"Did I keep you waiting too long Squad 7?" Kakashi asked his new team. "Or did the lesson in patience sink in?

My name is Kakashi Hatake and I am you squad leader. Follow me now and we'll find a more suitable place to begin."

The three Genin, the two boys looking sidewise at the girl between them, all followed their new squad leader out of

the Academy and across the administration complex to a third floor balcony overlooking part of Konoha. "Very well then,

let us begin. I would like you to tell me about yourselves. I have the academy files on your skills, but I'd like to

hear about your likes, dislikes, and dreams. You on the left, you go first." Kakashi pointed to Naruto.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like ramen! Especially ramen from Ichiraku, I dislike instant ramen, nothing like having

the real homemade noodles! My dream is to become Hokage one day like my Father the 4th Hokage. " Naruto said with

lots of energy in his expression.

"You in the middle, your next." Kakashi pointed at Hinata.

"My name is Hinata Hyuga, I like... well, um... " She wanted to say Naruto, but was too shy for such a public pronouncement

even in the group of ninja she would be sharing her future with for the time being. " Long walks in the park. I dislike...

hmmm ... traditions that aren't sensible... And my dream is to one day... um... well.. " Again she couldn't show her

true dream. " Bring honor to the Hyuga Clan and my ancestors."

"And finally you on the right." Kakashi nodded at Sasuke.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I don't like much because there isn't much to like in life, I dislike anyone who gets in my way

of my goals! And my dream is to rebuild the Uchiha clan over the body of my bastard brother!" Sasuke said with fierceness.

The other two looked aghast at the dramatic pronouncement by Sasuke, but Kakashi remained emotionless and

nonchalant in his attitude. "Good, you each have different backgrounds, likes and dislikes, and as for dreams, they

are just that! Set those dreams aside as Genin as they will only get in your way of becoming proficient and good ninja.

When you are older and wiser, revisit those dreams, but for now you are my students and I am your teacher. I will

help you hone your skills and discover new ones so you can become stronger and better able to serve Konoha.

Starting tomorrow I will evaluate whether you will truly become Genin or are sent back to the academy. "

"WHAT!" The three would-be Genin said, shocked by this revelation.

"Indeed, did you think everyone who simply demonstrated a transformation jutsu is ready to be a Genin?

Your instructors in the Academy have watched you with eyes of instructors, not with the keen eye of Jonin who

have gone on thousands of missions. The reason you are paired up with us is we can quickly decide if you've

got what it takes to be a ninja. Not simply a Genin, but to become a Chunin and Jonin... to truly serve the Hidden Leaf.

Prepare for a survival test tomorrow at 5AM at training ground 38. I suggest you pass up breakfast or you'll puke!

See you there!" And without waiting for a question Kakashi made a hand sign and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"A survival test? Whaaat? Jeez, that's a shocker!" Naruto said.

"Oh shut up! Naruto! He wanted to scare us, it's got to be part of his plan to get us off guard." Sasuke said in a

matter-of-fact way like he expected it.

"I know that! But still, to find out we could be sent back to the Academy... that's a bummer Sasuke." Naruto replied.

"I'm sure he'll be fair... he can't just fail us, we don't know any more than any other students." Hinata said trying

to smooth over their feelings.

"Oh come off it Hinata! You heard him... it's a survival test... we all better be ready! I don't want to go back to

the Academy and I'm sure neither you nor Sasuke want to either!" Naruto said with a tinge of anger in his voice.

"I'll be ready tomorrow... I don't know about the two of you! .. Maybe you'll be going back to the Academy

after tomorrow's survival test!" Sasuke said while leaving them alone on the balcony.

"Naruto... umm... I'll see you there... " Hinata said, standing up and waving bye to Naruto as she left the balcony as well.

"Hinata.. come prepared... we all must be ready for anything!" Naruto called to her as he watched her leave.

He really didn't know much about Hinata, but he wondered if she'd ever learn to be less shy and have more

resolve. He knew his teammates could depend on him tomorrow... even if he had to use his secret jutsu. He wondered how that would go over.

Naruto made his way back home after the meeting with his squad. He'd have to make sure he was prepared

for the morning survival test and decided double check all his gear and have a conversation with Kurama too.

As he entered the front door he heard his mother's call from the back porch... "Is that you Naruto? Come here please. "

"Hi Mom... ... " Naruto said as he rounded the doorway and stopped short of the screen porch and found his

mother sitting talking to an older man with spikey white hair dressed in a combination green and red Kimono

and over vest and wearing old tradition sandals. On his head was a protector with the symbol for oil, one used

to symbolize an association with Mt Myoboku.

"Naruto, I would like you to meet your Godfather, Lord Jiraiya sensai. He is one of the legendary Sannin, and

trained your father when he was your age." Kushina said with a smile and nod toward the man.

"So you're Naruto! Well hello there son!" Jiraiya said with a hearty laugh . "I'll bet you didn't know you got your

name from one of my books! In fact it was my very first book! _Tales of a Gutsy Ninja_."

Naruto didn't know what to think of the man, but he knew the book of which he spoke. A copy of it was on his

shelf in his room. It often inspired him in times when he was in doubt about his training to become a ninja.

"Jiraiya is here on a visit, he travels the world doing _research_ for his books... " Kushina put a funny inflection on

the word research, like a disapproving note or tone.

"Now now Kushina, don't make fun of my research... its serious work finding new and interesting ways to present... "

Jiraiya was cut short by a look from Kushina that could have stopped a lion in its tracks. " ahem... anyway, yes I am

going to be in town for a few days and thought I'd stop by and see my Godson. "

"So Naruto, why don't you tell us about who you've been teamed with and who's leading your squad? "

Kushina asked, happy to change the subject from Jiraiya's _research_.

"Well, OK... the other members are Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata Hyuga, they are graduates from my class, they're OK I guess,

though Sasuke's awfully dark natured! And Kakashi Hatake is our Jonin leader. I don't get him though... he showed up late

to take us from the class and acted like it was some lesson in patience, and then he tells us we aren't Genin until we pass

a survival test tomorrow! That's right... that's what I wanted to tell you Mom! I've got to be ready for this survival test

thing tomorrow... we have to be at the training ground at 5 AM!" Naruto said this last bit with some exasperation which

the other two duly noted.

"Kakashi Hatake eh? The Copy Ninja... that's what other villages call him. You're right to be on your toes Naruto...

he's tough, but he's also fair... remember that too. " It was Jiraiya who said this, with a seriousness that was totally

opposite of his earlier demeanor.

"Oh, you've got Kakashi?" Kushina said with a smile and approving nod. "Listen to him Naruto, he was your father's

student. He can help you become a fine ninja. But you're right that you should be ready, a good ninja makes sure

they are ready for a mission! After dinner I'll help you check your gear... I don't want my young ninja failing his survival test!"

Their words helped Naruto find a little comfort, but not much, he was still worried about that survival test, he just couldn't fail tomorrow!

The rest of the afternoon passed with Jiraiya telling of the many places he'd visited since leaving Konoha. And when

his descriptions fell a little towards the risqué side Kushina would give him a look or a push to redirect him. Naruto

found his Godfather's descriptions of Mt Myoboku very intriguing and inquired if he could visit there some day. Jiraiya

told him only the most worthy ninja could visit such a sacred place, and if he worked hard, perhaps he might make it to Mt Myoboku.

Just before dinner time arrived, Minato returned home from his duties as Hokage. Of course he knew about Naruto's

day as he was the one who had formed the squad on paper. But he did find it interesting the conclusions that Naruto

drew about Kakashi's lateness.

"Naruto, I must tell you, Kakashi is a fine Jonin, but when he's not on a mission, well lets say, he can be a bit laid back.

But don't worry, you can count on Kakashi, just make sure you listen to him when he's talking about training and

missions, he's been invaluable to Konoha... just like your Godfather Jiraiya. Speaking of which... Jiraiya, I have some

things I wish to discuss with you... " Minato said but was interrupted by Kushina before he could finish.

"That can wait 'til later Minato... or until tomorrow can't it? I'm sure Jiraiya's ready for some dinner and relaxation."

"Of course my Hot Habanero! " Minato got a look from Kushina that Naruto couldn't tell whether is was mirth or

murder and decided to not say anything more until well into the evening meal.

After dinner Kushina did help Naruto look over his ninja pack, they checked his kunai and paper bombs as well as

shuriken. As far as his ninja tools were concerned he was as ready as he could be for the test. Finally, while laying

down to sleep Naruto contacted Kurama.

"I'm really nervous you know... what if I fail the test tomorrow... I'll have to go back to the Academy! " Naruto confided in the demon fox.

"Naruto, you're not stupid, and you've got more going for you than Kakashi expects. Just remember, don't use

the Shadow Clones unless it becomes necessary. I am sure you'll do fine. Just watch those other squad members

and don't let them cause you to fail this test! Now go to sleep!" Kurama finished with a growl and severed

their link. The Nine Tails wasn't nearly as concerned with the test as he was with Naruto being teamed with

an Uchiha. What could Minato be thinking! If that boy ever gained the Sharingan eyes and learned of Kurama's

existence within Naruto, well that would be trouble!

Despite all his worries, Naruto fell sound asleep until woken up by his mother at 4AM to leave for the training

grounds. He left without eating breakfast, even though his mother tried hard to get him to eat. If Naruto was

going to have to trust Kakashi, he decided, he needed to start with his new sensei's advice about not eating.

It took little more than half an hour to make his way to the training ground, on the way he came upon Hinata

on her way as well, she apparently lived little more than a few blocks from the Namikaze compound.

"Hey Hinata! Wait up! We can walk together!" Naruto said, catching up to his new teammate.

Hinata turned quickly when she heard a voice behind her, and when she saw who it was her heartbeat

quickened to a rapid pace and she nearly stumbled and fell but recovered with the quickness of her ninja

reflexes. "Naruto! What are you doing here?" she said trying to hide her conflicting emotions at his sudden appearance.

"I live a few blocks up from here... you must live close by too?! " Naruto responded, studying the face of the girl.

"Umm... yes, the Hyuga clan lives over there." Hinata pointed off toward a well fortified facade made of wood

carved in ornate fashion. A guard stood at the front of the entrance which was a double hinged door made of heavy iron and wood .

"Wow, pretty fancy!" Naruto whistled as he appraised the entryway.

"The Hyuga Clan is one of the oldest of all Shinobi clans. Our ancestors were closely related to the

Sage of Six Paths... at least that is what father says." Hinata ended abruptly, not wanting to sound too proud.

"Cool!" Naruto said oblivious to the girl's motivations. "We better get going, we don't want to be late for that survival test though!"

"N-no we don't... you're right, we better go." Hinata said, matching Naruto's stride as they continued the journey

to the training ground. She was so conflicted with emotions, she was walking with the boy she wanted to

be with, but they had a duty to see through, and she was the representative of the Hyuga Clan and she must

stay in check of her feelings! It wouldn't be long before they would reach the training grounds and meet up

with the third member of their squad, Sasuke Uchiha, then the survival test!


	8. NSJOTL Cp 7 Survival Test!

Chapter 7 Survival Test!

It was 5 AM and the three Genin were at the appointed training grounds, ready to begin the survival test. Sasuke Uchiha had been waiting at the entrance since 4:30 AM, hoping to get some one on one time with Kakashi Hatake, a Jonin and their assigned squad leader. But Kakashi hadn't been there. At 4:50 AM Naruto and Hinata arrived together which surprised Sasuke as he thought the girl too weak and likely to not even show for a survival test sprung unexpectedly upon them.

5:15 AM

"Where is he! Kakashi Hatake... don't tell me this is more 'patience' training!" Sasuke was getting mad and his emotions were uncharacteristically coming to the surface.

"Cool it Sasuke! He'll get here... eventually." Naruto said in a matter of fact type of way.

"What do you know about him Naruto?" both Hinata and Sasuke asked at the same time, sensing Naruto knew something about their Jonin instructor.

"Lets just say, unless it's truly important, it's likely we've got a long wait ahead of us. " Naruto responded.

"Where'd you here that? Your father the Hokage?" Sasuke asked, finding that Naruto had knowledge he himself hadn't known.

"Someone I met yesterday told me about him. He's a great ninja, tops in jutsu skills, heck he was even a Captain in the ANBU... but he's pretty laid back when not on a mission. " Naruto continued. " We better find some place comfortable, I've got a feeling we Genin aren't real high on his importance list even if we are assigned to him by the 4th."

"Are you sure Naruto... I mean, he shouldn't shirk his duties.. he is a Jonin after all. " Hinata said.

"Well, the source I got this from was none other than one of the legendary Sannin, and my Mom confirmed it too. " Naruto said. The others reacting to the mention of a Sannin, started asking all kinds of questions, so for the next 20 minutes Naruto told them about Lord Jiraiya the Toad Sage.

6 AM - The three Genin continued to wait on their instructor. They'd taken to throwing kunei at a nearby tree for practice.

6:30 AM - Kunei throwing was getting old and the tree pretty beat up so Naruto started showing them some simple Fuinjutsu techniques his mother had taught him. He sealed and unsealed some storage scrolls he had with him, showing them how useful such basic techniques were to a ninja.

7:30 AM - Sunrise... Still no sight of Kakashi. The Genin team started getting hungry.. none of them had eaten since their dinners the night before.

8:00 AM

"OK, that's it! Three HOURS! Maybe he died in his sleep? No one can be that lazy can they?" It was Sasuke again, but the others nodded in agreement, even Hinata, who'd given up hours ago trying to think of excuses for such tardiness.

8:01 AM

"Morning everyone, ready for your survival test." Kakashi appeared above them, atop one of the fence pillars. Kakashi was one of those ninja who apparently like to wear masks across their lower face. He also seemed to prefer wearing his headbadge over his left eye like a makeshift eyepatch.

"Your late!" The three Genin shouted pointing with accusing fingers at him.

"Now now, a black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way here." Kakashi said, pointing off in the direction he'd come from.

"Lets get started" Kakashi produced an alarm clock which he set on a nearby stump. "You have until the alarm goes off at noon to get these." He withdrew a set of bells tied together on two small strings from a pocket on his combat vest. They jingled as he let the bells fall to the length of end of the string.

"Huh? What are those for? " Said Naruto

"These bells are your target Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata. I will have them tied to my side. You must retrieve the bells to pass the survival test. That's all there is to it. " Kakashi said with an apparent smile behind his mask. "If you can't get them by Noon you'll go without lunch and be tied to those posts while I eat mine. " He pointed to three posts on the other side of the field they were standing in.

"No lunch! I haven't eaten since last night!" Naruto said, grabbing his stomach which felt empty.  
"So, that's why you said we shouldn't eat breakfast! You wanted us weak!" Sasuke smirked.

"But there are only two of them but three of us Sensai!" Hinata said.

"That way at least one of you will be tied to a post. And ultimately disqualified for failing to complete the mission." Again Kakashi apparently smiling as he said this.

"Whaaaat!" All three Genin were frantic at this new and frightening development... at least one of them wouldn't be a Genin after this test!

"You can use any weapons, even shuriken, and you must come at with the intent to kill, otherwise you won't have a chance at all." Kakashi said in a serious tone.

"B-but sensai... you could be hurt!" Hinata said, not thinking. He was a Jonin after all and they were merely Genin.

"Heck with him being hurt... this is serious Hinata! If we don't get those bells we're headed back to the academy!" Naruto yelled at her a bit louder than he intended. Hinata looked a bit hurt at his intensive burst of anger and shrunk back a bit. "I'm sorry Hinata.. but he's right, we've got to hit him hard... we aren't in the Academy playground anymore!"

"If you are done talking shall we begin?" Kakashi said, taking a small book from his hipbag.

"What? You're going to read while we're attacking you?" Naruto incredulous that Kakashi thought so little of the three of them.

"You three don't pose much of a threat to me, so yes, I'm going to read my book while you come at me. So get ready... Start!" Kakashi responded, opening the book and apparently reading from a section where he had last left off.

All three Genin were struck by the sheer impudense of their squad leader. However each took the opportunity to scatter from his sight. Hinata secreted herself in a hedgerow about 20 meters away, while Sasuke took up an observing place from a lower branch of a tree in the woods nearby. Naruto wasn't so foolish as to attack an unknown force like Kakashi straight in the open, instead he took up a position 10 meters away in some nearby boulders.

"Good, Ninja must know how to conceal their movements and hide effectively." _They have at least learned that much. _Thought Kakashi_. _ "Shinobi battle tactics part 1, Taijutsu. OK, come at me with the intent to kill, you should have some advantage of surprise from your hiding locations."

Each Genin assessed their positions in relation to their instructor and began formulating plans of attack. The first to act was Naruto, using a direct charge he rushed at Kakashi with a straight kick followed by a leg sweep and then a few jabs. Kakashi blocked or side-stepped all the attacks and maneuvered around behind Naruto.

"Don't let your enemy get behind you Naruto." Kakashi said in an instructor type of tone. He then made a hand sign and proceeded to use Leaf Village Secret Finger Jutsu on Naruto. The effect of this jutsu was to launch Naruto 20 meters into a nearby pond.

_What was that?_ Sasuke wondered. The sign Kakashi had made was part of a Fire style jutsu, but the effect was far from a damaging one. In fact it was like a finger enema! What was this Jonin's problem!? Of course Sasuke wouldn't have liked to seen Naruto be singed by a fire-ball or something, but such a crude hand sign.

Hinata however, observed the jutsu and was more concerned with Naruto. Using her families bloodline trait, Byakugan, she could see that Kakashi had used very little chakra in the execution of the jutsu so it ended up being more like an air push-off than a fire style. She hoped Naruto hadn't suffered the humiliation too badly of such a crude jutsu.

Meanwhile, Naruto found himself 4 feet under water in the pond, rather embarrassed at his inability to hit Kakashi, and Kakashi's ability to send him flying with a finger poke to the butt! _I'm going to have to get serious! _He thought while controlling his breathing to stay underwater and formulate a plan. He knew is only choice was to truly surprise Kakashi, and his only jutsu to do that was the Multi-Shadow Clone technique. If he could send 7 clones at Kakashi and bind him he could take one of the bells. He had to try it!

Above the surface of the water neither Hinata or Sasuke had yet made a move and Kakashi continued reading his book. All of the sudden the water in the pond burst forth and seven Naruto's descended on Kakashi. In a flash there was Kakashi held fast on each arm and leg, and an eighth Naruto came up from behind and reached for a bell. POOF! Kakashi disappeared and in his place was a dummy piece of wood. A replacement jutsu!

Kakashi had barely reacted in time to the sudden clone attack. _Where'd he learn that forbidden technique? And with so many clones! He's an interesting ninja, this son of Minato. _

_Where'd Naruto learn that technique! That's totally awesome! _Sasuke thought. He wondered if he could do that too?

_Naruto! Wow! Where'd you learn shadow clones? _Hinata thought as well. She had been instructed about them by her father HIashi, but told that using more than one was totally prohibitted because of the immense chakra required.

Kakashi looked on from a nearby tree. He was about to make a move when a set of kunai came flying towards him. _Ah, that must be Sasuke! _And once again he used the replacement technique to avoid being attacked.

Meanwhile, Sasuke looked on to see his kunai attack had failed, hitting another wood dummy. Noting that his position had been compromised he lept to another tree and then another, moving his position by 10 meters and climbed up a bit higher. On the ground below his tree was one of the bells! It had to be a trap. But he had to take advantage of it! He studied the ground but there were no apparent snares. He leapt down and began to grab the bell when an image of his brother appeared before him. "Sasuke! I will kill you like I killed everyone else in our clan!" It was his brother Itachi who had murdered his clan! Sasuke's eyes went wide and he was immobilized momentarily with fear just like the night of his brother's attack! He was paralyzed!

"Shinobi battle tactics part 2... the Illusion jutsu. " Kakashi said aloud so the others could hear, he was standing only a few feet away from a paralyzed Sasuke and picked up the bell from the ground. Naruto and Hinata heard Kakashi and repositioned themselves to new hiding locations. "You others can pull him out of the Genjutsu by infusing his body with some of your chakra." This was becoming a cat and mouse game, and the Genin were just realizing they weren't even good mice!

Hinata resolved to try to reach Sasuke and release the Genjutsu. Her Byakugan gave her the ability to see Kakashi's position and when he moved away from Sasuke she made a quick move to get nearby. Naruto made another shadow clone attack on Kakashi and that gave her time to release Sasuke, he staggered a bit and fell to his knees. "Are you OK Sasuke?" She asked her striken comrade.

"I'll be OK, what a shock, I never thought anyone would catch me with a Genjutsu! I'm an Uchiha after all! Kakashi is definitely a real Jonin!" Sasuke began to shake off the effects of the jutsu and regained his feet and composure. "Thank you Hinata, but you better watch out too! He's dangerous!"

"My Byakugan can see him Sasuke, we're safe for now, he's trying to deal with some more of Naruto's clones." The girl said, her eyes having become set in an ever staring gaze toward the center clearing of the battleground.

In that battleground area there were now 10 Naruto clones alternating taijutsu attacks on Kakashi, who was still reading his book and fending off the attacks.

_I'm going to use a Fireball jutsu on him!_ Sasuke decided, as a retaliation for the humiliation of the illusion jutsu. He moved away from Hinata and waited for Kakashi and Naruto's combat to diminish. When he saw several of the clones disappear he knew his time was about right. He maneuvered so he wouldn't hit Naruto and drew up his chakra into his mouth and making a simple handsign released a ball of fire that shot straight for Kakashi. The attack drew more of Kakashi's attention and he sent the remaining Naruto's flying with a roundhouse kick, then making his own hand sign he created a water burst that overcame the fire burst and exploded the fire into a cloud of steam which covered the area. Kakashi had disappeared leaving Sasuke looking around the field.

Naruto took the opportunity to fall back and rest in hiding. Hinata meanwhile was watching Kakashi and Sasuke on the field.

"Shinobi Battle Tactics part 3... Ninjutsu. Earth Style... Headhunter jutsu!" Kakashi said from the ground.. He pulled Sasuke into the ground, switching places with the young Uchiha. "You are skilled Sasuke, and pulling off a Fireball at your age is definitely unexpected. But it will take more than your skills to get these bells. " Kakashi had not seen the girl be active yet, he wondered what she would do, and whether these three Genin had yet understood the purpose of the survival test. He knew she was a Hyuga and likely inherited the Byakugan, but had she learned more than that? The Byakugan was a formidable trait, allowing a user to see chakra flowing in ninja, but could she be more than an observer and use that ability to its greater purposes?

A rested Naruto checked the time on his watch... 11:45AM! They only had 15 minutes to get the bells or wind up missing lunch! Oh why hadn't he taken his mother's advice and eaten? His stomach was growling from lack of food and all the extra strenuous activity of the morning. As he scanned the area he noted that a couple of lunches had been placed on a nearby dias. It had to be a trap! Then he noticed Hinata break from the tree line and head for the lunches, but as she got there and started to dash off with them Kakashi caught up with her. Naruto couldn't hear their conversation, but knew it wouldn't wind up good for Hinata.

"And where do you think you're going with those lunches Hinata?" Kakashi asked the young kinoichi.

"We need to eat Sensai, none of us has eaten since last night because of the advice you gave us yesterday. I know I'm hungry, Sasuke and Naruto must be too! I was going to take them the lunches so we could get some strength back and have some chance at getting the bells." A tearful Hinata replied to her sensai.

"Because you acted so rashly Hinata you will be the one to be tied to the stake during lunch." Kakashi told her. As he was speaking to her Naruto and Sasuke came charging toward Kakashi and initiated an onslaught of kicks and punches. However, Kakashi fended the two off just as the alarm clock sounded.

"Oh noooo!" All three Genin responded to the sound of the alarm.

"Since Hinata chose to try to make off with the lunches before Noon she will be the one to be tied up and not have lunch. A shinobi who breaks the rules is scum! You two may eat these, but she isn't to have a bite!" And Kakashi handed the lunches over to Sasuke and Naruto after tying up Hinata. "When you finish them come at me again and try to get the bells on full stomachs, maybe you'll have more luck! And I have decided, if both the bells aren't taken all three of you will be dropped from the Leaf Ninja Academy and lose any future hope of becoming shinobi!" Smirked Kakashi.

"Wait, if we don't get both bells we both fail too and are dropped? That's totally not fair!" Said Naruto.

"Who said life was fair? My decision is final!" And Kakashi left them to eat their meals.

Both Sasuke and Naruto looked at their lunches with longing eyes, but they knew it wasn't right to eat them in front of Hinata.

"I can't do it! I won't do it! It's not right!" Railed Naruto at the misfortune suffered by Hinata.

"It's OK Naruto, you two eat and get the bells, at least you won't be kicked out of the Academy, I could never let you fail. " Hinata said with tears streaming down her face.

"No, he's right, I can't do this either! If we've got to get both bells the only chance is if all three of us combine our skills to come at him at the same time! We should have done that from the start! " Sasuke said getting worked up. "We three should share the two lunches, then we'll have more strength. I just hope Kakashi can't see us."

Hinata looked around with her Byagukan. "He's not around, I don't see his chakra anywhere."

"Here Hinata, take a bite." Naruto offered up a dumpling from his lunch, raising it to her mouth so she could take a bite.

At that moment the ground shook and a lightening bolt struck the ground behind them causing both boys to drop the lunches on the ground and jump up for action.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? " An ethereal Kakashi said to the three trembling Genin. "I told you not to share your lunches! Are you ready for the CONSEQUENCES!? " The ground shook again and Kakashi appeared in a more normal form.

"Sensai, we had no choice! We'd have no chance to get two bells if only two of us had eaten, she needed to eat too!" Naruto pleaded with the fierce-looking Kakashi.

"He's right sensai, we had no choice!" Both Hinata and Sasuke chimed in as well.

"So be it! You three have broken the shinobi code, not only are you scum, but you PASS the survival test!" Kakashi's face broke out in what could only be described as a supposed grin because of the mask he wore.

A stunned trio looked at their squad leader in utter surprise. "How did we pass? We disobeyed your orders!"

"Exactly! I told you that a ninja who disobeys orders is scum, but a ninja who abandons their comrades is worse than scum. You were formed into squads for a purpose; to act as a team with teamwork, depending on one another to carry out missions. It takes teams of ninjas working together and in harmony to be successful. If you had chosen not to feed her but instead eat the lunches yourselves your chances would have been worse to do what was an impossible task. And you wouldn't have been worth training further until you'd learned that lesson. " Kakashi explained.

"Of all the teams of ninja I've had as a trainer, you are the first to come out of the Academy who have learned that lesson from the start. That sets well in my estimation of you all, you are worth my time and effort to train. Now then, since your lunches seem to be all over the ground what do you say we go into town for lunch?!" Kakashi surprised his young students.

"Yaaaay!" all three Genin shouted with tears in their eyes. They untied Hinata from the post and the newly bonded Team 7 made their way into central Konaha's food district to find a restaurant.

Later that evening Kakashi, Kurenai, and Asuma gathered at one of the local bars to discuss their squads. All three reported similar results with the varied tests they had put their squads through. Each squad was bonding well, learning that depending on one another was an important part of being a Shinobi from the Hidden Leaf.

"


End file.
